


Dancing On The Graves

by Natsume_Rokunami



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Dark, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsume_Rokunami/pseuds/Natsume_Rokunami
Summary: Aku ingin menyajikan pemujaan terakhirku untuk Paman yang kusayang.Teenage!Emma x Adult!MiyoshiTerinspirasi dari Passion Pit - Dancing on The Graves





	

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game milik Yanagi Koji, baik dari karakter, plot dan setting. Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan berupa materiil apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Dancing on The Graves [fanfic] (c) Natsume Rokunami  
> Dancing on The Graves [song] (c) Passion Pit

  Malam itu, tampak berbeda.

  Gadis itu mendapati dirinya terduduk di atas kasur, kaki berlindungkan selimut hangat, dan jendela terbuka, membuat kelambu tipis tertiup lembut oleh angin.

  Bulan purnama begitu cerah di luar sana.

  Tali spageti dari gaun tidur tipisnya itu merosot dari bahu si gadis, si gadis menaikkannya kembali.

  Kamar yang gelap, menumbuhkan pohon rindu di benak si gadis. Ia rindu, rindu kepada sosok laki-laki yang membuatnya terkagum-kagum. Sosok laki-laki itu seperti sempurna baginya.

  Tapi kini kesempurnaan itu harus ditelan oleh perut bumi.

  Jerman telah membawa sesosok laki-laki luar biasa bernama Katsuhiko Miyoshi ke dalam jurang kematian. Katsuhiko Miyoshi yang pergi ke Jerman untuk pagelaran seni selama seminggu, harus berakhir di sebuah bangkai kereta ringsek dan dilumuti salju. Karena kesalahan teknis, kereta tersebut pun mengalami kecelakaan. Saat itu, Miyoshi sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Berlin dan berencana keesokan harinya pulang ke Jepang.

  Kabar itu menyebar, bercabang-cabang, masuk ke surat kabar, kemudian sampailah ke telinga si gadis.

  Gadis bernama Emma Grane pun merasakan sebuah kekosongan ketika mendengar kabar tersebut. Sesuatu yang hilang, rasanya apa yang ingin ia lakukan ke depannya, kini pupus sudah. Semua telah gugur, dibawa oleh Miyoshi yang gugur bersama keping salju di Jerman.

  Miyoshi pun dikuburkan di Berlin karena keluarganya berada di Jerman, tidak di Jepang. Keluarganya meminta Miyoshi dimakamkan saja di Jerman.

  Emma tak punya kesempatan untuk bertemu Miyoshi. Ketika Miyoshi berjanji pasti akan pulang ke Jepang, Emma sudah banyak menerbangkan harapan ke angkasa. Ia terus melatih kaki dan tangan, ritme tubuh, serta _jiwa_ untuk kemudian dipersembahkan kepada Miyoshi sebaik-baiknya.

  Karena Emma tahu, bahwa Miyoshi adalah seorang komentator dan pengamat tajam, ia tak suka melihat cela dalam keindahan. Ia tak suka melihat lubang yang merusak suatu estetika.

  Maka, berbekal pelatihan sejak empat tahun, Emma akan memberi performa terbaik kepada Miyoshi sepanjang hidupnya.

  Karena Emma Grane adalah seorang ballerina.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Joker Game (c) Yanagi Koji_ **

_a miyoemma fanfiction_

**DANCING ON THE GRAVES**

_by natsume rokunami._

**.**

**Romance | Hurt/Comfort | Miyoshi x Emma | AU!1940 | Disarankan mendengarkan lagu Passion Pit - Dancing On The Graves sepanjang membaca ff ini. | Warning:** _**patah hati** _ **, typo(s), EBI salah, dst.**

_Happy Reading_

.

.

.

Sepasang tumit berayun-ayun, menapak ke ubin dingin, Emma sempat dibuat merinding hingga ke tengkuk.

  Kaki telanjang itu berdiri, berjalan menuju pintu dengan langkah melompat-lompat. Helai cokelat Emma ikut berayun seperti tubuhnya.

  Dulu, Emma berambut sepanjang leher. Tapi kemudian ia panjangkan karena Miyoshi senang kepada gadis berambut panjang.

.

  _"Paman, tipe wanita seperti apa yang Paman senang dibawa kencan?"_

_Pria di balik album lukisan itu bergumam heran, ia menutup album tersebut, memperlihatkan raut kebingungan. Itu adalah salah satu pertanyaan yang tak terduga akan dilontarkan Emma untuknya._

_Gadis berusia 16 tahun itu hanya tersenyum-senyum, memangku dagu memakai kedua tangan di meja, menunggu Miyoshi menjawab. Mereka hanya berdua di ruang makan Miyoshi, Miyoshi mengundangnya makan malam bersama dua jam lalu. Miyoshi sudah meminta Emma untuk tidur, tetapi Emma merengek karena ia bukanlah gadis kecil berusia lima tahun lagi._

_Akhirnya, Miyoshi membiarkan Emma memandangi dirinya selama dua jam, Miyoshi takjub karena Emma tahan berada dalam suasana diam selama itu, tapi Miyoshi segera diyakinkan bahwa Emma sudah besar, tidak seperti dulu._

_Pria berusia 25 tahun itu membalas, "Pertanyaan tak terduga. Kenapa, Emma?"_

_Gadis berdarah Inggris itu cengengesan, tapi ia hanya membalas, "Ingin tahu saja."_

_Miyoshi mendengus, tersenyum kecil, tapi ia tetap menjawab, "Aku suka mengencani wanita berambut panjang."_

_Ujung jari kaki Emma membentur kaki meja, Miyoshi mengernyit terkejut, Emma segera berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja._

_"Lalu," Emma melanjutkan, "apa alasan Paman lebih menyenangi wanita berambut panjang?"_

_"Yang rambut panjang biasanya anggun," Miyoshi tersenyum, "dan pasti mereka adalah tipe yang merawat tubuhnya dengan baik. Jika tidak, tentu saja rambutnya dipotong pendek agar tak susah mengurusnya, kan?"_

_Sudut bibir Emma sempat turun, tapi Emma cepat-cepat tersenyum kembali._

_"Benar juga, Paman, apakah aku termasuk kategori perempuan seperti itu?" tanya Emma._

_Alis Miyoshi naik sebelah, ia mendengus, menahan tawa. Emma memanyunkan bibir._

_"Apa yang lucu?" tanya Emma, ketus._

_Miyoshi berdeham, meredakan golakan tawa, "Tidak. Aku jadi berpikir, apakah kau menyukaiku, Emma?"_

_Butuh waktu lima detik untuk Emma sadar akan ucapan Miyoshi, pipi Emma spontan memerah hingga ke telinga._

_"A-Aku hanya bertanya! Paman Miyoshi selalu saja narsistik, ya!" Emma mencubit lengan Miyoshi, Miyoshi tertawa, ia menarik pipi Emma, membuat Emma merengek kesakitan._

_"Bukankah sebuah keberuntungan kalau aku benar-benar dicintai olehmu, kan?" Miyoshi tersenyum, memiringkan sedikit kepalanya._

_"Kadang aku berpikir, karena kau begitu manis, aku jadi ingin mempersuntingmu ketika umurmu lewat 17 tahun."_

_Bahu Emma naik, Emma sukses gelagapan, wajah memerah sempurna._

_"A-Apa-apaan itu, Paman?! Kau membuat jantungku nyaris melompat keluar, tahu!" Emma meninju lengan Miyoshi, tapi Miyoshi hanya terkekeh melihat Emma yang salah tingkah. Sebuah hiburan bisa menggoda Emma, gadis memang sangat polos di mata orang dewasa._

_"Tapi aku serius," roman muka Miyoshi berubah serius, "karena tidak ada yang bisa melindungimu dengan baik selain aku. Maka aku ingin kau tetap dalam perlindunganku, selamanya."_

_Emma memangku dagu, matanya melebar, ia kaku, pipinya matang. Bibir Emma seperti dilem, ia tidak mampu membuka suara._

_"Jadi, Paman akan menikahiku?" tanya Emma, takut-takut. Emma dan Miyoshi tak punya hubungan darah apa pun. Miyoshi kenal dengan Emma karena perantara Amari, sahabat Miyoshi. Emma adalah adik angkat Amari yang diadopsi dari panti asuhan, orang tua Emma meninggal akibat perang, kemudian Emma dibawa oleh seorang wanita tua yang merupakan pemilik panti asuhan Inggris. Amari yang sedang dalam perdagangan ke Inggris itu bertemu dengan Emma dalam suatu kebetulan. Saat itu, usia Emma menginjak 13 tahun._

_Emma sengaja tidak memanjangkan rambut karena ia terlalu sibuk mengurus bocah-bocah panti dibanding mengurus rambut._

_Apa yang dikatakan Miyoshi ada benarnya juga, namun kini Emma memiliki alasan kuat untuk memanjangkan rambut._

_Miyoshi tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Emma, ia tersenyum untuk beberapa saat, sebelum menjawab:_

_"Kau masih muda, perjalananmu masih panjang. Kelak kau akan bertemu pemuda baik yang tertarik padamu, bukan aku yang seorang lelaki dewasa dan punya segudang pengalaman berbagai rasa."_

_"Berbagai rasa?"_

_"Kau takkan pernah tahu dunia orang dewasa, tapi aku takkan membiarkanmu untuk mengetahuinya," Miyoshi menepuk puncak kepala Emma, "biarlah kecantikan tetap pada singgasana estetikanya."_

**.**

  Saat itu, Emma tidak begitu paham ucapan Miyoshi.

  Namun kini ia paham.

  Selalu. Selalu, selalu, dan selalu saja Miyoshi bisa membuat Emma dibuat bertanya-tanya. Namun ketika ia mendapatkan jawaban, hal tersebut selalu diingat Emma sebagai kenangan seumur hidup.

  Kini, Miyoshi telah tiada.

  Hati Emma terasa kecut, ia melangkahi koridor panjang, menuju pintu depan rumah. Ia hendak keluar hanya memakai gaun tidur, ia berjingkat-jingkat ketika melewati pintu kamar Amari. Emma tak ingin membangunkan Amari.

  Ketika tangan Emma mencapai gagang pintu kuningan, ia mendorong pintu tersebut pelan-pelan, hati Emma berdesir, seperti ada Miyoshi menunggu di balik pintu.

  Tapi ketika pintu telah terbuka, tidak ada siapapun.

  Emma hanya tersenyum.

**.**

_"Kakak, kau benar-benar tidak sedang bersekongkol dengan Brother Hatano, kan?"_

_"Tidak, aku serius, ini menyenangkan!"_

_Alis Emma bertaut, Amari mendorong pelan punggung Emma lebih mendekat ke pintu depan rumah. Emma sudah cantik, ia memakai gaun musiman terbaiknya, serta hiasan rambut berupa pita di kepala. Kini rambut Emma sudah mencapai bahu._

_"Tapi biasanya Brother Hatano suka sekali bersekongkol denganmu dan mencoba mengagetkanku setelah kubuka pintu ini." Emma memang belajar dari pengalaman, Amari tertawa tak peka._

_"Serius, tidak ada Hatano di sini, bukalah pintu itu!"_

_"Benar?"_

_"Benar."_

_"Promise?"_

_"I'm promise."_

_"Okay." Emma meneguk ludah, ia meraih gagang pintu, ia sempat ragu, tapi ia tetap melanjutkan. Ia sudah siap hati jika ada sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya melompat lagi._

_Emma menarik pintu itu hingga menciptkan derit, ia menutup mata rapat-rapat sambil menaikkan bahu, bersiap-siap._

_"Kenapa kau menutup mata seperti itu?"_

_Suara itu._

_Emma membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, mengerjapkan pandangan. Ia melihat dari ujung sepatu mengilap, celana panjang licin seperti habis disetrika, kemeja dan jaket tanpa lengan warna cokelat kemerahan, dan sisiran rambut khas yang sangat Emma kenal._

_Miyoshi._

_Pria itu memasang senyum terbaiknya, ia menyambut Emma dengan sebuah kanvas berbingkai di balik punggungnya._

_"Kautahu aku suka melukis."_

_Miyoshi menunjukkan lukisan berbubuhkan tanda tangannya di pojok kanvas._

_"Dan aku punya kekaguman tinggi padamu."_

_Emma sampai menutup mulutnya yang terbuka memakai kedua tangan, setitik air mata mengumpul di sudut matanya._

_Ia sangat senang, terlalu senang bahkan._

_"Jadi aku melukismu berdasarkan persepsi keindahanku tentangmu, dan kau sangat indah ketika sedang menari."_

_Di sana, terdapat sosok Emma memakai rok tutu indah, rambut yang disanggul tinggi, dan hiasan serta pita menyilang-nyilang dari lutut hingga ke sepatu tanpa hak Emma._

_Lengan Emma melengkung indah, Emma berdiri dengan satu kaki, tumit naik tinggi. Ia menari di studio penuh oleh kaca, membuat bayangan ganda dari berbagai sudut. Di sana Emma seperti hidup, Emma sampai melihat ia di sana sedang berputar, menari balet yang sudah ia latih sedari kecil._

_"Tidak ada yang lebih indah dari ini."_

_Sedetik sehabis Miyoshi berucap, Emma meraih bahu Miyoshi. Ia tidak bisa memeluk Miyoshi karena lukisan yang menghalangi, jadi ia memberikan sebuah kecupan di dahi Miyoshi._

_"Terima kasih, Paman," air mata Emma mengalir saking terharu, "sungguh, aku benar-benar menyayangi Miyoshi sampai ke balik bulan!"_

_Manik mata Miyoshi melebar sejenak, ia tak menduga tindakan Emma tadi, tapi ia kembali tersenyum. Ia membalas, mengecup pipi Emma, kiri dan kanan._

_"Ingat apa kata Tazaki?" kata Miyoshi. "Aturannya, pipi kiri, pipi kanan, kening."_

_Emma terkekeh geli, ia memberi kecupan di pipi kiri dan pipi kanan Miyoshi. Miyoshi terkekeh ketika Emma sengaja mengecup sudut bibirnya._

_"Paman, kau lupa sesuatu!"_

_"Aku tahu," Miyoshi mengecup kening Emma, "sudah, kan?"_

_Senyum Emma mengembang, ia tertawa bersama Miyoshi._

_"Ehem," Amari berdeham, merasa cemburu, "ada yang tak dikasih di belakang, lho."_

_"Aaw, Kakak juga dapat, kok!" Emma berputar, berjinjit sembari menumpukan badan ke kedua tangan di bahu Amari, mengecup kedua pipi dan kening Amari._

_Amari masih berlagak, ia menyilangkan kedua tangan, berpura-pura sedih._

_"Aah, ada apa ini? Tampaknya aku kelewatan sesuatu?"_

_Sesosok lelaki berambut hitam menampakkan diri tak jauh dari mereka bertiga, Jitsui datang berkunjung._

_"Brother Jitsui!" Emma segera berlari kepada Jitsui, mengecup kedua pipi dan kening Jitsui._

_Jitsui terbengong-bengong, tapi kemudian pipi Jitsui merona merah muda._

_"A-Apa?" Hanya itu yang diucapkan Jitsui._

_"Aah, curang! Aku tidak dapat!" Di kejauhan, di belakang Jitsui, terdapat Hatano protes._

_Miyoshi mendengus, "Kenapa jadi ramai seperti ini?"_

_Emma tertawa mendengar Miyoshi mengeluh, Emma menghampiri Hatano, melakukan hal yang sama seperti ia mencium Jitsui tadi, berakhir dengan Hatano mematung, berusaha mengembalikan nyawa yang terbang._

**.**

Sebuah kenangan indah dari balik pintu rumah ini, membuat Emma tersenyum, ada rasa sakit yang mulai berteriak. Ada kupu-kupu terbang di dalam perutnya, mendadak ia jadi canggung.

  Emma menapak dunia luar, antusiasme naik, sama seperti ketika ia pertama kali naik panggung.

**.**

_"Emma."_

_Miyoshi berdiri di tepi ruang latihan, bersilang tangan, menonton Emma yang terus saja berlatih menari balet._

_Meskipun kedua kakinya sudah diberi balutan perban dan memar di mana-mana, Emma tak berhenti._

_"Emma, waktunya istirahat."_

_Tidak dijawab, Emma terlalu fokus kepada latihannya. Segala suara tak bisa ia tangkap, yang ada hanyalah fokus menuju ajang perlombaan balet sedunia._

_Tentu, bagi Emma, ini adalah kesempatan besar._

_Tapi Emma tak pernah berhenti untuk beristirahat, atau menyembuhkan kakinya terlebih dahulu._

_Pada suatu langkah, Emma terpeleset, Emma terjatuh. Miyoshi terkejut, ia segera menghampiri Emma, berlutut di sebelahnya._

_"Apa yang kubilang, kan?" Nada Miyoshi meninggi, "Kubilang kau untuk istirahat, tapi kau tidak mendengarkan!"_

_Emma meringis, pergelangan kaki Emma terkilir. Miyoshi berdecih, ia menggendong Emma, menyandarkan kepala Emma ke dadanya. Emma tidak sanggup berbicara, semua ditelan untuk mengambil napas._

_Lelaki itu membawa Emma keluar ruangan, berteriak kepada Sakuma yang sedang menunggu di ruang tunggu tapi tak berani masuk ke ruang latihan. Miyoshi meminta Sakuma untuk menyetir mobil menuju Rumah Sakit._

_Sedangkan Emma tak mampu berbicara sepatah kata pun. Hanya air mata yang mengalir, dan lirihan maaf di dalam hati._

**.**

Emma sadar, terkadang ia bisa menjadi keras kepala.

  Sama seperti ia yang terus saja melangkah di kegelapan tanpa alas kaki. Tanah terasa dingin, udara pun bertiup menusuk, tapi kaki Emma tak jua berhenti.

  Ia terus berlari, menuju sebuah tempat. Meski ia tidak bisa ke Jerman, ia masih bisa ke tempat yang masih satu hubungan.

  Perkuburan.

.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Someone told me that I've run too far away_

_away_

_Someone told me I should just give in and stay_

_and stay_  
  
  
  
  
  


.

  Suara burung hantu, tiupan angin bergesekan dengan daun yang terbang, serta kaki telanjang menapak ke taburan daun-daun kering di tanah, malam itu tidak begitu sunyi untuk Emma.

  Bulan purnama masih bercahaya terang di atas sana, Emma masih bisa melihat sekeliling yang gelap gulita.

  Ia masih bisa melihat papan nama perkuburan yang tak kurang dari sepuluh langkah lagi. Memang, Miyoshi tidak dikuburkan di sana, tapi kuburan Miyoshi masih bisa dibuat, kan?

  Emma memasuki tanah perkuburan, ia tahu ada satu lubang kosong yang hendak diisi oleh peti mati nantinya, tapi nisan di sana belum diukirkan nama.

  Batu bersudut tajam diambil Emma sembarang di jalanan.

  Lubang kosong tersebut bahkan tepat di pertengahan kawasan perkuburan, ada batu berbentuk salib yang nantinya akan menjadi salah satu pendukung nisan juga. Tapi belum ada nama terukir di sana.

  "Emma boleh, kan, minta satu saja?"

  Ujung batu dipukulkan ke batu nisan, mulai mengukir nama dan tanggal.

.  
  
  
  


_Oh come and celebrate,_

_we're dancing on the grave._

_Of the nights we couldn't sleep,_

_oh I can't stay here._  
  
  
  
  
  


.

  _"Aku hanya pergi selama seminggu, jangan pasang wajah jelek seperti itu."_

_Hari ini adalah hari di mana Miyoshi akan berangkat memakai kapal menuju Jerman. Emma menemui Miyoshi secara tatap muka berdua._

_Mereka bertemu di sudut dermaga, Emma tak bisa menahan ekspresi sedih, juga cemas. Ia ingin ikut, tapi Miyoshi terus saja menahannya. Miyoshi pun kadang dapat keras kepala, sama seperti Emma. Ketika Emma bersikeras ingin ikut, Miyoshi menolak lebih keras lagi._

_"Seminggu itu lama, Paman."_

_"Sebentar, dear."_

_"Itu lama!" Emma menghentakkan kaki ke lantai dermaga. Ia tak mau bersikap cengeng, meskipun Emma ingin sekali menangis sekarang juga._

_"Sebentar, my dear." Usapan jari di helai rambut Emma yang sudah mencapai pinggang itu membuat Emma terpaku._

_"Rambutmu panjang," kata Miyoshi._

_"Bukankah kata Paman, Paman suka dengan wanita berambut panjang?" Emma tak ragu lagi untuk mengungkapkan._

_Miyoshi menatap mata Emma, dibalas Emma dengan teguh. Tidak ada gurat apa pun di wajah Miyoshi. Hanya datar._

_"Kaulakukan ini untukku?"_

_"Iya!" Emma mengangguk yakin, "Aku bertanya dulu, kemudian kupanjangkan rambutku, semua hanya untuk Paman Miyoshi!"_

_Miyoshi tidak menjawab._

_"Karena aku butuh Paman di sampingku, kulakukan ini agar Paman tidak jauh dariku," Emma menunduk getir, "biarkan aku ikut."_

_"Jepang adalah tempat teraman untukmu sekarang, Emma," pucuk kepala Emma ditepuk._

_Emma menggigit bibir._

_Helai rambut panjang ditelusuri jari Miyoshi, membawanya ke bibir, dikecup sebelum dihirup aroma lembut dari rambut Emma._

_"Aku akan pulang," Miyoshi tersenyum, "sampai aku pulang, jagalah keindahan ini untukku."_

_"Kau akan pulang?"_

_"Ya."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Cross my heart."_

_Emma tersenyum, air mata yang ditahan, kini tumpah. Emma segera menghapusnya memakai jari._

_"Kalau begitu pergilah," Emma mengusap air mata yang terus berjatuhan, "dan kembalilah untukku, Paman."_

_Tidak ada jari yang membantu mengusap air mata, Miyoshi hanya meninggalkan senyum sebelum berbalik pergi. Tidak ada kata pamit sama sekali._

_Tapi Emma tidak mempermasalahkan._

_Terlalu berat untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal, ia tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk Miyoshi. Apakah Miyoshi pun begitu?_

_Lutut Emma jatuh, ia menutup wajah memakai kedua tangan, menumpahkan tangis di dalam tangkupan tangan._

_Sampai Miyoshi pulang, Emma akan menjaga keindahannya._

_Hanya sampai Miyoshi pulang._

.  
  
  
  


_Don't steal away all of her beauty_

_Take down the darkness bruising both of your knees_

_It better overwhelm the heart with the heat_

_Oh I can't stay here,_

_no we can't stay here_

_No I can't stay here_  
  
  
  


.

  Nisan sudah siap, Emma mundur beberapa langkah.

  Semua sudah siap.

  Emma menutup mata, tumit naik, kedua tangan dan sebelah kaki naik, ia mulai menari. Tanah licin tidaklah susah bagi Emma sebagai dataran menari, ia menari tidaklah dari fisik.

  Karena dari awal, ia sudah melatih menyatukan jiwa di dalam ritme simfoni.

  Emma berputar, terus menari tanpa takut terpeleset. Seluruh pancaindra Emma seperti mati, yang hanya ia rasakan adalah ...

  _di_

_ken_

_da_

_li_

_kan oleh_ **_jiwa_ ** _._

  Semua telah sempurna. Purnama menjadi lampu panggung, kerisik dedaunan sebagai pengiring, tanah licin sebagai bidang menari, serta gerakan terlahir dari keteguhan hati.

  Menjadi seorang ballerina bukanlah perjalanan mudah.

  Di balik sepatu seorang ballerina, terdapat luka dan memar yang tertutupi, bukti nyata atas perjalanan hidup ballerina.

  Sebuah keindahan tidak didapatkan secara instan.

  Ada usaha, dan _pengorbanan_.

  Sebuah poin hakiki dari sebuah estetika, yang sangat dipahami betul oleh Miyoshi.

  Emma terus menari, menari, dan menari. Hingga fajar menyambut, dan jantung melemah karena terlalu kelelahan. Seminggu ini ia menari tiada henti, hanya untuk menjaga keindahan yang diamanatkan Miyoshi sebelum dia pergi.

  Tapi keindahan itu akan abadi.

  Tepat di akhir titik simfoni, Emma menjatuhkan diri ke dalam lubang. Tepat ketika detak jantungnya menjadi satu kali detak terakhir dalam hidupnya.

  Emma tertidur dalam senyum.

  Tape melodi di sudut studio harus mati selamanya.

.  
  
  
  


_Someone hold me as I turn the night away,_

_away_

_Someone hold me to the ultraviolet ray,_

_ray_

_Oh come and celebrate,_

_we're dancing on your grave_

_Of the nights we couldn't sleep,_

_oh I can't stay here_

_oh I can't stay here_

_no I can't stay here._  
  
  


.

.

.

 

_Emma Grane_

_April, 14th 1923 - December, 14th 1940_

_"Aku akan menjaga keindahan ini sampai akhir, Paman."_

.

.

.  
  


**end.**

.

.

.

_Semoga kalian menikmatinya. Terima kasih sudah membaca._  
  


_Pekanbaru, 16 Januari 2017_

_**Natsume Rokunami.** _


End file.
